


Winning the World and You

by Jazzofthevoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, ZaDr, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), injured zim, zim is exiled, zim wants to end the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzofthevoid/pseuds/Jazzofthevoid
Summary: a mysterious new kid and a boy with nothing left to lose.these two meet at the worst time of their lives, and would do anything to be rid of each other until a secret is revealed and a plan unveiled.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Winning the World and You

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers for this chapter :)
> 
> its also kind of short so i apologise, the next chapter should be better :)

Dib sat on the roof of his fathers house, his face illuminated by his laptop sitting in front of him. He adjusted his headphones and connected to his fathers radio satellite, at first all he heard was static, as usual but after a moment something that sounded like speech could vaguely be heard. Dib strained to hear the words that were being spoken but couldn't understand anything, after pressing record on his computer he sat back and listened some more. The voice sounded stressed, scared even. One thing Dib could pick out was the word ‘irk’ as it was repeated several times. After tearing his eyes from his screen dib looked up into the sky, he saw a shooting star. He watched it for a moment with a smile on his face, until he noticed that it seemed to be coming right for him. He felt his stomach drop and the voice playing through his computer only sounded more desperate, dib looked up in disbelief and shock as the ‘star’ flew over his house before crashing in the woods several kilometres away. As soon as the crash happened the transmission cut out. The boy jumped up, slamming his laptop close and shoving it into a small suitcase. He ran and climbed down the ladder at the edge of the roof he used to climb up. He jumped onto the lawn and began running as fast as he could towards the forest.

After running for a short while Dib stood at the edge of the forest. He began to walk carefully through the undergrowth, he could smell smoke and see a faint glow in front of him. Dib came to a clearing, where the smoke was coming from. He cautiously hid behind the large bushes and peered into the clearing. There in the middle of it was a ship of sorts, its rear half was on fire and smoke poured out of it. Just as dib was about to set foot into the clearing the windshield of the ship suddenly opened and a slim figure tumbled out, in its arms was a small robot, clearly broken. The figure fell to its knees and coughed hoarsely. Dib leaned closer, phone in read ready to take a picture. The boy shifted and the bush rustled around his, the figure’s head snapped towards him and dib made eye contact with it. It had large ruby eyes, they glowed brightly and pulsated rhythmically almost in time with Dib’s own heartbeat. The creature scooped up the robot and stood tall from several legs that extended from its back. Four were holding the creature up and two were pointing forward, clearly an aggressive form. Dib was frozen in fear, he watched with wide eyes as the creature turned away and pulled a small device out from something on its back. A bag perhaps? The device grew into a large vehicle of sorts, it enclosed the burning ship and the creature suddenly jumped on it, after pressing a few buttons the creature disappeared as well as the floating vehicle. Dib sat in silence, shocked at what he saw but unable to move. After calming his breathing dib stood up shakily and slowly made his way home… It was a school night and Dib didn't need to lose any more sleep. But the time he returned to his own room it was already 2:30am, dib flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

After a restless night Dib was walking to high school with his sister Gaz, Dib yawned for the 5th time since they left the house and Gaz raised an eyebrow at him, “you slept worse than usual I'm guessing?” Dib sighed and dropped his head low, “you have no idea, I… I saw something in the woods last night…” dib shuddered when he remembered the large ruby red eyes seemingly looking into his soul and Gaz looked up at him, a frown on her face, “I know what you’re gonna say, but I think it was an alien…” Gaz said nothing but the look on her face said it all, Dib shoved his hands into his jean pockets and watched his feet for the rest of the walk. Dib trudged through the hallways and stood before his locker, sighed when he saw that someone had written on it again. “Freak…” he rolled his eyes and opened it, “at least come up with something a little more unique.” he slammed the door shut after grabbing his books and made his way to class. Dib was sitting at a desk furthest away from the door, he was on his phone scrolling through pictures he had taken when he came across a picture from the night before. He froze, but didn't realise he had taken a photo. It was the alien, it was slightly blurry but he could easily tell what the photo was of, the red eyes staring at the lens was the big giveaway. Dib took a screenshot so he could edit the picture without tampering with the original. Suddenly his teacher, Ms. Bitters cleared her throat loudly, everyone in the classroom looked up at her, and the person standing beside her.

“Class, we have a new student here. His name is Zim”

The boy stood forward, “yes, I am Zim and I will unfortunately be joining you for the time being”. Dib narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Zim intensely. Zim was very pale, frighteningly so. He had short black hair and was very thin. Zim was looking at everyone in the classroom when his eyes landed on Dib they lingered before sweeping back to Ms. Bitters. Dib shuddered, something about this kid was very wrong. Ms. Bitters waved her hand towards an empty seat closest to the door and Zim marched his way toward before sitting down with a disgusted expression.  
“Why do you look so gross and green?!” someone called out to Zim after he sat down, he turned to face the girl who called out and replied calmly, “it's a skin condition.” Zim smiled exposing his sharp and slightly yellowed teeth. Dib only stared on in curiosity.  
Class went on how it always did, dib would say something and the class would yell and bully him, “oh shut up about ghosts you freak!” one girl would cry out and another would say, “why can you stop being crazy for once in your pathetic life!” Dib was mostly used to this abuse after hearing it for almost his entire life, but it still stung that nobody would even listen to what he likes to talk about.  
Dib sat in the cafeteria next to Gaz and drank his juice miserably, “there's a new student in my class..” he mumbled not really expecting an answer from his sister. She hummed in response, “what's he like?” Dib furrowed his eyebrows and bit his finger lightly, “I don't really know, he's kinda strange, kinda creepy…” Gaz laughed softly, “says you.” Dib could only roll his eyes in response, Gaz was right though dib was in no position to make fun of someone. But still, something about zim was strange. Dib turned to look at said boy, who sat alone poking at his food. Zim instantly stopped and stared right at Dib.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter :)!! ill try and update as soon as i can.


End file.
